


Love is the end of Duty

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [78]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 06, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon Snow, recently returned from the death, is confused about his feelings for Sansa. But Sansa is determined to convince him that he came back from the death for a reason. To rule Winterfell besides her.





	Love is the end of Duty

He knew he shouldn’t feel it. He knew he shouldn’t want it. He shouldn’t long for her the way he did. He had vowed not to take a wife, not to father any children. And he had really sworn to keep that vow.

But with each day that passed she made it more and more impossible. The way she swung her hips when she walked past him. The way she smiled at him when she thought no one else was looking. The way she touched the palm of his hand in secrecy whenever she stood a little too near. She knew he was a man of the Night’s Watch. She knew he couldn’t love her. And yet she seemed determined to make him love her anyway. And she was succeeding.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her bright red hair waving over her tender shoulders. At night he dreamed of her soft hands touching every sensitive part of his body. The sound of her laughter followed him everywhere, even when he escaped Castle Black to be alone with his thoughts.

“Jon?” Sansa had her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips formed a straight line and she cocked her head when she saw him massaging his temples. “Are you feeling alright?” She walked closer towards him, only stopped by his desk. Her eyes wandered over the papers, with half written letters and smudged almost unreadable messages. 

He looked up when her hand reached for his. “Please, Sansa…” He shook his head and he pulled his hand back. “I'm lord commander of the Night’s Watch…” His voice sounded hoarse, barely louder than a whisper. “I'm glad you're safe now with me, but I can’t…” He let out a deep sigh. “You have to stop.”

Sansa grabbed her own hands, entwining her fingers. “I've heard rumours, Jon.” Sansa didn’t wait for him to offer her a chair. She sat down herself and she folded her hands in her lap. “You died. They killed you and somehow you came back from the death.” She cocked her head. “Do you really think that was so you could do the same thing you’ve been doing before you died?”

Jon raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know why the Gods, or God, brought me back.” He shook his head. “He didn’t have to do it.”

“Don't say that!” Sansa raised her voice. “If he wouldn’t have brought you back, I’d have come here and…” She bit her lip. She wouldn’t have found him here. She would have only found more enemies. And maybe she would have found a fate just as bad as the one she had tried to escape from.

Jon bent his head. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Sansa.” He swallowed. “I took a vow to serve here until I die.”

“You did!” Sansa’s voice went almost an entire octave up and she bit her lip when she realised that the entire castle had probably heard her. “You did die. Whatever you vowed, whatever you swore, you don’t have to keep it anymore. You died.”

Jon smiled. “You read too many romance novels, Sansa.” He locked his glance with hers and then she smiled back. 

“Is it that bad to still believe in romances and happily ever afters? Even after everything I’ve been through?” She reached for his hand again and this time he didn’t pull it back. She carefully stroke his knuckles and then she draw circles in the palm of his hand. 

He closed his eyes. “And what does our happy ending look like?” 

“We gather an army. Father’s bannermen will gather behind us and follow your lead. Maybe even some of your men here and the Wildlings you saved will follow us.” She spoke firmly, as if she had gone over this plan a million times in her head already. “We will beat Ramsay and take our home back.” She paused for a moment. “And then we’ll rule the North. Together.”

The smile on his face widened and he opened his eyes again. “It's a wonderful dream, Sansa.”

“It's not a dream.” She shook her head firmly. “We can make it true. We can do it. You and I. Together. We can take our home back and live happily ever after.” She spoke quickly, probably convincing herself just as much as she tried to convince him. “Ramsay is clever, but I’ve spent a long time with him. I know what he wants and how he fights and how his mind works. We can do this.”

He squeezed her hand and then he stood up and walked around the table. The wooden floor felt hard under his knee when he knelt down in front of her and he took both her hands in his. “Sansa…”

She leaned towards him. “What do we have to lose, Jon?” Her forehead touched his. “You already died once. I wished so many times I was dead. What do we have to lose?” 

She was right. They didn’t have anything to lose. Everything they could lose, they had already lost. But they could win everything back. If they tried. If they fought for it. Together.

“Lets go find our army, then.” Jon’s nose brushed hers and he held his breath when Sansa pressed her lips firmly on his. He hesitated. If he did this, if he gave in now, he would never be able to go back. But then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He didn’t want to go back. He only wanted to go forward. With her.


End file.
